The 'Just Dance' Situation
by The-Ninth-Lord
Summary: Maybe Dan and Phil should try to be aware of how close they are when they're playing Just Dance 2 - because safety does matter, and you should probably make sure that you don't fall over and hurt yourself. Phan, oneshot request, complete. Smut.


A/N: This is a Phan fanfiction for my dear friend who shall remain nameless unless she wants to be named. She's a hardcore Phangirl and I loved the idea of writing something for her, so I decided to go for it.

Her prompt/starting paragraph:

''UGH I AM SO FUCKING _BORED_.''

Dan had a habit for whining like a little boy when he was in a bad mood, and in my eyes it was the only thing wrong with him.

''Make a video or something, do a Q&A on twitter, play on the wii-'' I was cut short by Dan leaping up and running to his room. Moments later he returned, a triumphant grin on his face.

''Can we play Just Dance?'' He looked so happy, like a little child at Christmas.

''Ok, sure. You're setting it up though.''

When the console was up and running, he clicked the icon for two players and tossed the second remote towards me. I yelped as it hit my head, rolling around on the sofa whining.

''Sorry,'' Dan kissed where the remote had hit. ''Can we start?''

"Sure, sure," I laughed a little, smiling like a giddy idiot. My cheeks were a light pink. "You choose the song."

After grinning back at me lopsidedly, Dan then turned back to the screen. Pointing the remote, he flicked through a number of songs - some of which I wanted to play, but eh, whatever Dan decided would be just as fun - and finally reached one that we both agreed on.

"It's raining men?" I asked him, giggling. "What a perfect song."

With a - sort of - seductive wink, Dan nudged my shoulder with his. "I'd be more pleased if it was just you," he commented. We burst out laughing at how silly he looked.

As the song started, I found my eyes darting over to Dan and his back at me. It was funny, really, because I'd never expected something this cool to happen to me - obviously I thought I was getting into something cool with the Kool Katz, but that was years ago. And Dan's worth much more to me than them, of course.

I was startled by the song starting and Dan doing some moves. Hurriedly turning back to the screen, I awkwardly worked to get myself back in time. Of course, I couldn't watch both the screen and Dan simultaneously, but I could just feel the competitive vibes coming off him. That and the fact that he was actually really good at this, if his scores were anything to go by. I'd always known that he wasn't that bad of a dancer.

There were a lot of wavy movements in the song, and Dan and I tried to sing along like a pair of drunken idiots. He'd keep looking back at me every few seconds or less, giving me this smile that was ever so cute. I stuck out my tongue at him once or twice - something we'd probably refrain from doing on camera, due to Dan's insecurity - and he'd just laugh in happiness.

We were blissfully unaware of how close we were when the end of the song came. Almost every movement caused us to touch (elbows, hands, even our heads almost slammed into each other), and I just felt like leaping on him and ravishing him in hugs and kisses.

However, due to our lack of awareness for the amount of space between us, one of us was bound to fall over. Or both.

With a quick, huffy exclamation of, "Shit!" Dan's leg entangled with mine and dragged us both down. I hit the floor first with a grunt, before my partner tumbled down half on top of me. I flinched awkwardly, shoulders hunching up slightly.

Attempting to cushion his fall, I sat up a little and made sure I had a firm hold of Dan's torso.

"Dan?" I asked, getting in return only a grunt. It sparked my worry and, eyebrows creased, I tugged him close to me, almost on my lap.

"Damn, that hurt," Dan frowned, biting his lip. His face was crinkled up a little in pain. "Are you alright?" I awkwardly shifted for a moment, before blinking a few times.

I nodded heavily and quickly. "Yeah, w-what about you?" I pulled my hand up to place it softly against his face, feeling him rub his cheek against it slightly. He attempted to move, before wincing. "… I-I'll take that as a no?"

Sitting up, I waited for an answer. He didn't seem too bad, but I expected that he'd hurt his back or something. He did fall backwards.

As suspected, he had hurt his back. Dan tried to stand up, only to feel more pain. Seeing it on his face made me worry a lot, until he looked me right in the eyes and laughed. "Don't be so worried, Phil,"

Looking off to the side, I blushed. "I can't help it. I love you too much." Then I pouted, before Dan pulled me down by the collar of my shirt and gave me a quick, chaste kiss. I couldn't help but smile.

"Can you stand?" My eyes looking him over carefully, I saw that he was kind of hunched over and didn't seem likely to be able to get up. He shook his head.

"No, love…"

With barely any thinking, I perked up with a grin. "I'll carry you upstairs so you can have a lay down!"

Dan did try to tell me no, though I was far too persistent and had already gathered him in my arms, hauling him up. Despite Dan not looking fat or anything, he did weigh a lot; his 'fat' (I never believed he was fat, but he was always self-conscious about it.) had basically just elongated and made him tall instead. Or something. I don't know.

"I'm surprised you can carry me," he commented, smirking. Then he added, "and I feel like a princess or something. I'm a damsel in distress!" We both laughed at that, and the hilarity of Dan wearing some kind of pink, frilly dress.

After I'd carried him up the stairs and we'd shared a number of sappy kisses, we arrived in Dan's bedroom. Softly, I helped him onto the bed, before leaping down alongside him.

"Is this better?" I asked, a little bashful. I felt butterflies in my stomach when remembering the first time we'd basked in the naked afterglow of our 'first time'. We'd laid there for hours. It felt like only yesterday.

He turned his head to me, smirking. "Maybe," he muttered. "But there's something else we could do that'd make me feel a lot better…" Dan's eyes were hidden beneath his long eyelashes, and I could imagine him batting them like some pretty girl or something. However this was Dan - my Dan. Not some pretty girl.

'_I love Dan so much_.'

"There is?" I replied, smiling back and laying so our faces were close and our breaths mingled. "I'd like to do that too, then." Placing an arm over him and a hand at his back, I felt our noses brush. It was quite cute. "What is it, Dan?"

With eyes sparkling like diamonds (in the sky), he kissed my lips softly. "You know what it is, Phil."

"Gladly, then." I answered him, before meeting him in the middle with another passionate press of lips.

I felt my cheeks heat up and my breath become hot in my mouth, slipping my tongue between his lips. Dan had always been a _brilliant _kisser, and usually he'd be the dominant one, but this time I led us as we started making out. '_Good lord, if only the Phangirls could see us now.'_

Hand fumbling under his shirt, I brought my other round in an attempt to get it off. My love had the same idea, gripping at mine. Once we were shirtless, I wasted no time in removing his trousers, my hands caressing, gripping, touching anything I could. I wanted him. All of him.

I heard him moan into the nape of my neck, my name on his breath like a lifeline, a desperate call. I was pretty sure that this would distract him from his back pain.

You know, I never had actually… Been on top more than once before. Dan was, of course, the more dominant, but this would give me a chance to make him feel good.

The thought remained as I slipped my hand down his back and through the back of his boxers, hand groping at his backside. The feel was soft, a little squidgy, even, and I hardened at the touch. Dan's hands were wandering on my chest, their forms making little shapes, trails around my stomach. We never broke the kiss. I just couldn't - I was drowning in him. And it was the best feeling I could ever dream of experiencing. It was unreal.

"Dan," I breathed, pulling his boxers from his waist and off his feet, discarding it somewhere in the room. "I love you so much." Feeling us both growing hotter and harder from even the closeness of our naked bodies, I dragged him closer and pressed us together. His erection felt unattended, and I moved a hand down to grab it.

"Ph-ah…" My lover moaned, eyes closing in ecstasy. "Fuck, Phil… Just give me everything," He moved his leg atop mine, his calf coming over my legs. We were tangled in the sheets, two halves of one. I dare say it was pretty romantic and intensely erotic.

Feeling that it was about time I gave him what he wanted, I smiled a little cheesily. Reaching over him, I took out the lube.

It felt pretty awkward when I was applying it to him, but at least we weren't using spit. I never wanted to hurt him - no matter how many times I heard it from other people, pleasure was not pain in my eyes.

I pulled myself so I was atop him, and he pulled his legs over my back. Our eyes met, and the gaze we shared spoke words and promises.

_You're mine._

Without much hesitation, I pushed myself inside him with a slow speed. He pulled me close by my neck and I gave him a moment to settle before pulling back again. In no time, I'd set myself a good speed and we were rocking back and forth in the bed.

With one hand, I was pumping his erection with a steady hand. His breath caught, noises of pleasure erupting from his chest. Gritting my teeth, I kept myself from tipping over the edge just by the image of him in such a pose.

We spent the following minutes basking in each other's forms, the bed sheets curling around us, the creaking of Dan's bed almost silent in contrast to the noises coming from the pair of us. They probably sounded almost inhuman.

Dan came first, tipping me over the edge and sending me off too. Afterwards, catching our breath back, we laid under the covers together, naked bodies pressed side by side. I couldn't get enough of him - he was just beautiful. No, more. He was perfect. Simply perfect.

My eyes drifted from Dan's face to the small, black device that lay on its side on the bedside table. I didn't notice, but my lover had turned to me and seen me staring. Eyes softening, he looked my face over with a gentle smile.

"Phil," he muttered. My eyes snapped back to his, mouth opening for a moment. He turned himself toward me.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, searching his face for an answer. Dan chuckled.

Placing his arms around my neck in a close hug, he sighed. "You want us to tell them, don't you?"

The camera's lense glinted. I hesitantly nodded, looking down. "Dan, I don't want to hide it-"

"-I know, Phil," Dan interrupted. Then he paused, biting his lip briefly. He flicked his hair to the side. "Maybe tomorrow, love."

Surprise flickered onto my face. "… Really?" There was hope in my expression, mouth agape and eyes a little widened. "Y-you'll let us tell them?"

With another soft kiss, he nodded. "Tomorrow, Phil."

I breathed out a sigh of relief as happiness filled me. "T-tomorrow, Dan."

There was silence for a moment, before the pair of us let out childish laughter. We could never stay serious for long. I remembered his back pain.

"How's your back?" I asked sweetly. He shrugged and told me that he'd not actually been that hurt in the first place. With a feigned look of disappointment, I pouted, before he tightened our hug.

"I love you, Phil."

"I love you too, Dan."

_-End-_


End file.
